


Stiles Stilinski Petitions for Sainthood (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Thats_so_pops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_so_pops/pseuds/Thats_so_pops
Summary: Derek y Stiles son terribles en las citas. Solo: REALMENTE malos. Pero Derek Hale tiene el culo más increíble en este lado del planeta Tierra y Stiles soportaría mucho peor que algunas citas incómodas para bloquearlo. Conocer a Derek también es un buen incentivo. Resulta que tiene aficiones y mierda, ¿quién sabía?





	Stiles Stilinski Petitions for Sainthood (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski Petitions for Sainthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861399) by [Harlanhardway (Target44)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Target44/pseuds/Harlanhardway). 



"Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con Derek?"

"Eso es lo único, no sé ". Stiles estaba angustiado y Scott no parecía comprender la naturaleza completa de la situación.

"Pero acabas de decir que lo besaste y que fuiste a una cita".

" Dos veces . Lo bese dos veces .  Y pude que sentirlo. Quiero decir, ¿has visto ese trasero? ¡Pude tocarlo ! Y salimos a cenar y él me besó . Pero entonces él fue todo, ' fue divertido, llámame, "y simplemente me fui a casa ".

"Voy a ignorar el comentario del culo porque: asqueroso. Pero todavía no veo el problema. Eso suena como un bonito libro de texto para una primera cita. ¿ No quieres salir con Derek?"

" Scott . Se fue a su casa. Solo ".

"Sí, fue la primera cita. ¿Cómo terminan normalmente tus primeras citas?"

"Este es Derek , sin embargo. Es un hombre lobo . No creo que alguna vez haya esperado una segunda cita en su vida . ¿Has conocido a sus ex novias? ¿Llámame? ¿Tiene siquiera un teléfono celular?"

"Está bien, antes que nada: 'él es un hombre lobo', ¿realmente? ¿Racista? No todos los hombres lobo son hipersexuales".

Stiles le dio a Scott una mirada muy aguda.

"Oye, en teoría , puede haber algunos que no lo son . No has conocido a todos los hombres lobo del planeta. Los prejuicios comienzan con generalizaciones".

"Bien. Sin relación con su especie, todos los datos disponibles parecen indicar que a Derek le gusta redondear la base de operaciones cada vez que viene a batear. Excepto conmigo aparentemente. Tengo el freno y se me permite estar deprimido al respecto. Joder, tal vez soy un mal besador. Debería preguntárselo a Lydia. Probablemente sea realmente grosero. Deberías preguntarle a Lydia, o mejor aún, a Malia. Llama a Malia, Scott, pregúntale si soy un buen besador. Necesito saber."

"Guau, está bien. En primer lugar, de ninguna manera le pregunto a mi novia si su ex es un buen besador".

"¡Pero Scott, brothers before hoes!"

" Y lo segundo de todo ", dijo Scott por encima de lloriqueo de Stiles, "estoy bastante seguro de que, en alguna parte, de tu discreta mujer interior acaba de llamar a Derek una puta".

"Hey, ahora, no estoy tildar de prostituta. No es una mala cosa. No todos podemos ser Serial-personas que se citan. Algunos de nosotros apenas quieren tener un buen tiempo. Me gusta. Quiero tener un buen tiempo. Con Derek, creo que Derek y yo tendríamos un tiempo magnífico. Solo que, al parecer, él no está de acuerdo ".

Scott suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Esto no era realmente lo que había imaginado de como iría su sábado por la noche. Pero Stiles había irrumpido directamente después de su cita supuestamente fallida, necesitando desesperadamente un poco de tiempo, y ahora estaban allí: en el sofá de Scott, comiendo cheetos calientes, jugando a Far Cry 4, y hablando de la vida sexual de Derek Hale, de todas las cosas. "O no lo sé, Stiles. Quizás él realmente quiera que lo llames".

"Pff", se burló Stiles, "como si. ¿A qué número, 555-Vete-a-la-mierda-perdedor?"

"Siempre puedes probar su celular".

"Excepto por la parte de que él no tiene una ".

Scott, sintiéndose astronómicamente despreciado, pausó el juego y sacó su smartphone de su bolsillo trasero. Lo tocó durante unos segundos antes de volver a coger su controlador. El teléfono de Stiles sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Allí. Felicidades, ahora eres el orgulloso propietario de la información de contacto de Derek".

"¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Derek? ¿Cómo obtuviste el número de teléfono de Derek? ¿Desde cuándo? Scott, ¡código hermano! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" Stiles revisó sus mensajes, guardando el número de Derek en sus contactos. "¡Es un código de área local y todo!" 

"Relájate, no creo que haya tenido el número por tanto tiempo. Me lo envió por mensaje de texto hace unas horas".

"¿Te envió un mensaje de texto? ¡No sabía que era posible con un teléfono rotatorio! Pensé que se comunicaba solo a través de vagas amenazas y señales de humo.Creo que pronto, descubrirá el correo electrónico. ¿Qué dijo?"

"Dios mío, no estamos haciendo esto".

"Oye", Stiles lo interrumpió antes de que Scott pudiera objetar más, "Me gustaría que se notara que él comenzó. Dándole su número en lugar de mí. Se me permite hacer un análisis en exceso".

"Solo llámalo . Este es Derek. Su falta de habilidades sociales está bien documentada, pero la última vez que lo revisé, su versión de decepcionar a alguien fue arrojarlos por la ventana del tercer piso".

"Cierto." Stiles pareció pensativo por primera vez en toda la conversación. "Estoy bastante seguro de que es tan malo mintiendo que podría calificar legalmente como una discapacidad".

"Por lo tanto, y no puedo dejar de enfatizar lo jodido que es que te estoy dando consejos sobre la relación con Derek , pero tal vez deberías tomar lo que dice a su valor nominal. Sus últimas relaciones terminaron bastante catastróficamente. Ese tipo de cosas Haría a cualquier tipo un poco tímido con las armas ".

Stiles jaló su cara y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, como si todo un paradigma de posibilidades se le estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento y no estaba seguro de si le gustaban o no. "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que Derek realmente podría querer salir conmigo".

"No sé Stiles, pero basándome en lo que me has contado: todos los signos apuntan a sí".

"Huh".

"Y la última vez que te vio, tú estabas hablando sin parar acerca de que Lydia era tu único amor verdadero. Por, como, cuatro años también".

"Huh". La cara de Stiles pasó por varias contorsiones mientras continuaba mirando la pantalla de televisión, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Y, en el espíritu de esta conversación poco a poco cada vez más jodido: ahora es el momento en el que te digo que no rompas a Derek. Ha sido agradable tenerlo de nuevo. Me quita algo de presión y recibo consejos de él es sorprendentemente menos críptico y tonto que preguntarle a Deaton. Así que, simplemente: pisa con cuidado o lo que sea ".

"Tienes razón, esa podría ser la cosa más extraña que me hayas dicho alguna vez".

"Y, por el amor de Dios, deja de mandarme mensajes de texto sobre su trasero".

"Aunque es un gran culo. Merece poesía".

" Por favor . En nombre de todo lo que es santo".

"Uf. Bien. Eres un amigo tan bueno para hablar sobre el clima".

~~~~~

Citas era algo así como un nuevo concepto para Stiles, una nueva cosa que estaba intentando. Sospechaba fuertemente que también era algo nuevo que Derek estaba intentando. Derek ni siquiera había tenido un teléfono hasta la semana anterior y Stiles estaba empezando a sentir que toda esta operación era tal vez un caso de un ciego guiando a los ciegos. Stiles había perdido su virginidad con un werecoyote en el sótano de un manicomio y, entre los dos, esa era probablemente la historia más segura, sana y consensuada de la pérdida de virginidad.

Su primera cita había sido incómoda como el infierno. Habían salido a cenar y la posibilidad de elegir un restaurante adecuado para llevar a Derek Hale en una primera cita había sido más que intimidante. Es bastante desalentador que Stiles se haya asustado y sugirió el primer lugar que se le viene a la mente, que podría haber sido el restaurante al que solían ir sus padres en su aniversario. El italiano, aparentemente, no fue un gran éxito con la comunidad de hombres lobo. Debería haber sido capaz de predecir eso. Además, tomar una primera cita en la cena de aniversario de su madre fallecida podría haber sido demasiado pesada.

Derek tenía buenos modales en la mesa, mejor que Stiles, de todos modos, y Stiles se había abstenido de hacer bromas hechas por lobos, lo que, en retrospectiva, deseó no haber retenido. Toda su conversación durante la cena había sido forzada y demasiado formal. Stiles había interceptado el cheque, había conducido a Derek a su casa, lo había llevado hasta su puerta y le había dado un beso de buenas noches, como si fuera una fiesta de graduación de la escuela secundaria.

Qué maldito desastre.

Quizás una vez que hayan superado esta terrible etapa de citas, mejorará. ¿Había un número mínimo de fechas que necesitaban para continuar? Sintió que había escuchado en alguna parte que tres eran el estándar. Eso significaba que tenían que pasar al menos dos más de esos retoños antes de que Stiles volviera a la escuela en septiembre porque esta mierda era demasiado incómoda para hacer largas distancias y el culo de Derek era definitivamente el tipo de calidad que uno tenía que conseguir encerrado antes de que uno dejara el estado.

Stiles sabía que había crecido un poco en sí mismo en los últimos años, Lydia había aceptado salir con él en un momento, pero no estaba delirando. Derek era el tipo de persona caliente por la que varias personas habían cometido un asesinato muy literal. Probablemente era demasiado pronto para ponerle un anillo, pero cuando Beyonce le dio consejos, Stiles supo muy bien seguirlo.

Stiles entró por la puerta principal del edificio de Derek. Derek no estaba en casa, Stiles se detenía para agarrar la chaqueta de Scott, que Scott había dejado en el desván después de la última reunión de la manada. Ahora los tenían en el lugar de Derek. Por todo su páramo industrial post-apocalíptico se encuentra con el encanto del crack, el lugar fue bastante útil para el entrenamiento: techos altos, nada de valor que romper y vecinos que sabían mejor que preguntar o simplemente no les importaba.

Scott había salido con Malia y le había dado a Stiles su llave y le había pedido que pasara por la chaqueta de Scott en su camino de regreso a casa, lo cual estaba bien. No era como si Stiles tuviera grandes planes. Era viernes por la noche y Stiles esperaba una cita con Derek, con la intención de que fuera un fin de semana doble: una cita el viernes y una cita el sábado, para que pudieran superar el desagrado de las citas sin perder más tiempo. . Pero Derek había afirmado tener algún tipo de asunto urgente del que tenía que ocuparse. Algo sobre una manada de Nueva York que lo mantendría ocupado hasta el sábado.

Stiles pateó la puerta de metal del elevador cuando el botón no se iluminó cuando lo presionó. Probablemente fuera de servicio otra vez. Derek era un tipo de señor de los barrios marginales, este lugar era un mierda.

Corrió los cinco tramos de escaleras hasta el desván de Derek y abrió la puerta. Cuando Derek volviera, tendría que obtener algunos detalles más sobre esta manada de Nueva York. Dejando la etiqueta de citas a un lado, a Stiles no le gustaba que lo dejaran al margen de cualquier cosa sobrenatural. Es mejor interrogar ahora, y dejar que le muerda el culo más tarde.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y Stiles se detuvo antes de entrar. Podía escuchar el tema del menú de Madden 17 reproduciéndose en algún lugar dentro.

Tal vez Liam había decidido dormir en la casa de Derek por la noche. Estaba dentro del ámbito de las posibilidades. Madden era potencialmente la serie de juegos más sucia que jamás haya existido y Stiles estaba vagamente avergonzado de darse cuenta de que incluso lo reconoció, pero Liam jugó mucho y, como el aprendiz de padawan más nuevo de Scott, Liam solía estar con bastante frecuencia. Stiles todavía tenía sus dudas sobre Liam. A menos que intentara asesinar a Scott, el hecho de que Liam siguiera interpretando a Madden era, en lo que a Stiles se refería, una prueba suficiente de su persistente vacuidad (para los que no saben qué es vacuidad es falta de contenido o profundidad....no lo digo que sean idiotas, la idiota era yo que no sabía que significa).

"Quiero a Adrien Peterson". No, esa era definitivamente la voz de Derek que venía de algún lugar dentro del desván.

"En serio, amigo? Él es viejo como el infierno". La segunda voz sonó ligeramente distorsionada, como si viniera por un altavoz. "Oh, Dios mío, no lo has mordido, ¿verdad? Eso es tan engañoso". 

"Bien, entonces antes que nada: ya no soy un Alfa, ¿recuerdas? Y lo segundo de todo: ESO FUE UNA VEZ. Y no es como si lo mordiera. Todavía no puedo creer que no supieras que los Mannings eran hombres lobo. Quién no lo sabe ". (Referencia a Peyton, Archie y Eli manning jugadores de la NFL)

"Y esto, señoras y señores, es por lo que instituimos la regla 18." Los altavoces crepitaron con un coro de acuerdo.

Derek estaba en una especie de conferencia telefónica o en un chat grupal. Ahora había algo que Stiles nunca hubiera creído. Dio un paso adelante, mirando alrededor en busca de la fuente de las voces. La cabeza de Derek apareció de detrás del sofá.

Se miraron el uno al otro por sorpresa.

"Uhhh ... ¿qué es la regla 18?" Stiles dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"La regla 18 requiere la revelación completa de cualquiera y todos los seres sobrenaturales conocidos antes del comienzo del reclutamiento", llegó una voz útil por el altavoz.

Stiles dio unos pasos más cerca.

"¿Derek tiene compañía?" Otra voz se unió a la conversación. "Ya es hora de que busque asistencia externa. Sus elecciones son tan malas que hemos estado pensando en darle una discapacidad".

En este momento, Stiles estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que toda la escena apareciera a la vista. Derek estaba, a falta de una palabra mejor, descansando en el sofá con pantalones de chándal y pies descalzos. Llevaba una camiseta de los Raiders que parecía haber visto días mejores y tenía el pelo suelto y sin gel. Era más largo de lo que Stiles había pensado y muy ligeramente ondulado, como si Derek acabara de salir de la cama, pasara un peine por él y lo llamara lo suficientemente bueno. Sin embargo, se había tomado el tiempo de afeitarse e hizo que Stiles parpadeara un par de veces, estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Derek con una especie de rastrojo. Añádase a eso el juego simulador de la NFL que se reproduce en la pantalla plana en segundo plano, el sistema de sonido envolvente BOSH y el portátil destartalado que muestra una hoja de cálculo compartida titulada 'NFL Fantasy Draft', y lo único que faltaba era el snapback (gorra de béisbol). 

"¿Estás bebiendo Four Loko?" Los ojos de Stiles se desviaron hacia la colección de latas vacías que había junto al sofá. Su conmoción lo había reducido a balbucear preguntas ligeramente obvias y en gran parte estúpidas. "Eres un hombre lobo, no te puedes emborrachar. ¿Eso significa que estás bebiendo Four Loko para el sabor?"

"Uh ..." Derek bajó la mirada hacia la bebida en su mano. "En realidad ..."

"Vaya, los hombres lobo pueden emborracharse, solo metabolizamos el azúcar realmente rápido". Esa misma voz útil volvió a sonar por los altavoces. "Se trata de obtener la proporción correcta de azúcar a etanol. Smirnoff Ice funciona bien, o Vodka y kool aid, Four Loko es la mejor, fue básicamente un regalo del cielo".

La boca de Stiles todavía estaba ligeramente abierta, no estaba seguro de qué era lo primero que debía sorprenderse, así que se limitó a decir: "¿Has estado ocultando esto a Scott todo este tiempo?"

"Bueno ... todavía es menor de edad". Derek hizo una mueca, luego se encogió de hombros y se colocó en una posición más cómoda en el sofá. Parecía gratamente zumbado y la forma en que se relajó contra el reposabrazos estaba bordeando indecente. Stiles se perdió por un segundo, viendo su camisa subir ligeramente. También: hola pantalones de chándal.

Stiles se sacudió, tratando de volver a la pista. "Estás jugando al fútbol de fantasía. Espera. ¿No tenías que ocuparte de una manada de Nueva York? Mierda, ¿es este tu negocio?"

"Nunca dije que fuera un negocio . Es el día del draft. Siempre tenemos el día del draft el segundo viernes de agosto". Las cejas de Derek comenzaron a fruncir el ceño, Stiles lo estaba pasando muy mal decidiendo si era adorable como un infierno, o desgarrador en contraste con lo relajado que se había sentido un minuto antes. Fue una verdadera elección de Stiles: Gruñón-gato-Derek contra Ligeramente-douchy-sexo-gatito-Derek.

"Oh, hey, ¿es Stiles?"

"¿Huh?" Stiles miró hacia el altavoz, de donde venía la voz. "Uh, sí. Stiles aquí". Mierda, Derek tenía amigos . Jesús, esta fue solo una revelación después de la siguiente.

"Bien, Stiles, este es el trato", continuó la voz, "Claramente no tienes idea de cuánto esfuerzo se requiere para coordinar a todos para que se reúnan en el día del draft. Estamos hablando de un movimiento serio del cielo y la tierra aquí, así que corta tu un poco flojo y tal vez ayudarlo un poco. Quiero decir, él pretende saber una mierda sobre fútbol, pero él no tiene ni idea. Es casi algo trágico, mi sobrina de doce años lo hizo mejor el año pasado y su equipo fue escogido estrictamente basado en qué jugadores eran o no dueños de perros ".

Stiles miró a Derek en el sofá. Derek tenía amigos. Amigos del hombre lobo. Amigos lobo con quienes habló sobre Stiles y jugó deportes de fantasía. Santa mierda

Derek resopló y tiró de su computadora del suelo y la colocó en su regazo, haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina con su lata abierta de sandía Four Loko. "Estoy bastante seguro de que hay cerveza de verdad en la nevera. Puedes ayudarme a elegir un nuevo mariscal de campo. Estoy harto de que Matthew Stafford nunca me responda".

Hubo un momento de silencio algo pesado antes de que Stiles respondiera, durante el cual Derek solo miraba la escena de su computadora, sin levantar la vista.

Entonces Stiles se burló, iba a tomar una cerveza de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Derek. "¿Llamas a seis temporadas consecutivas con más de 4,000 yardas por aire que nunca pasan por ti? ¿Qué estás esperando, la segunda venida de Dan Marino?" Abrió la puerta con su cerveza (Hielo Natural porque, por supuesto, Derek llenaría su nevera con la peor cerveza de la historia). "Bien, ¿a quién estamos mirando?"

La investigación era algo que Stiles podía hacer. ¿Y una investigación ligeramente borracha con Derek holgazaneando en pantalones de chándal que parecía que se había salido de la revista gay Sports Illustrated? Sí. Eso, Stiles definitivamente podría hacer.

~~~~~

"Estás tan injustamente caliente en este momento". Stiles estaba en esa etapa de borrachera donde todavía controlaba sus facultades, pero había perdido lo que quedaba de su filtro de cerebro a boca. Algunos podrían pensar que esto no constituiría un cambio en su comportamiento, solo eran personas que nunca habían estado cerca de un Stiles cachondo después de tres cervezas.

El borrador había terminado unos quince minutos antes y habían cerrado sesión en el chat en vivo, pero nunca realmente se levantó del sofá. Derek estaba jugando, tratando de construir su equipo de fantasía en Madden, mientras que Stiles organizó el borrador de la hoja de cálculo en pestañas más utilizables para el análisis estadístico.

Derek alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Stiles, mirando hacia atrás mientras golpeaba hacia atrás el último de su Uva Berry Four Loko, sus ojos en su mayoría todavía en su juego.

¿Quién incluso compra Uva Berry Four Loko? , Pensó Stiles para sí mismo. Ese sabor fue prácticamente un castigo. Era como beber un híbrido impío de la bebida de uva y siempre claro.  Derek Hale, eso es quién.   Y él todavía estaba caliente. Fue jodidamente injusto. "Podrías estar bebiendo Thunderbird y aún así quiero besarte".

Derek tarareaba sin comprometerse, pero Stiles podía verlo mordiendo en el interior de su mejilla. Ambos estaban un poco borrachos. Fue agradable. Normal. A Derek le gustaba tomar bebidas de malta y jugar deportes de fantasía. Stiles de alguna manera quería lamerlo.

Más que tipo de, en realidad. "Estoy muy bien esperando, las citas son muy buenas para mí. Quiero ir a todas las citas contigo. Es una pena. Es decir, obviamente. Probablemente puedas decirlo. Pero estás tan devastadoramente caliente en este momento. Si esto es así, un anticipo de cómo podría ser tu novio, en serio, moveré montañas. Lo que quieras ".

Derek resopló, pero no dijo nada, en lugar de decir sin palabras su lata vacía.

Stiles se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la cocina para sacar otro Four Loko de la nevera y agarrarse otra cerveza mientras estaba allí.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando regresó, pero Derek lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar, tomando su bebida de la mano de Stiles y lanzándole una mirada divertida. "Si dices 'como desees' te echaré en serio".

Stiles sacó su lengua y recogió su controlador una vez más mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Pasaron un minuto o dos, luego Derek volvió a hablar. "Novio, ¿eh?"

"Ojalá." Stiles lamentó brevemente su total y completa falta de frío. Fue desafortunado, pero si Derek no sabía que era una de sus fallas, probablemente era mejor que se enterara más temprano que tarde. "Regresaré a Virginia el próximo mes, así que estoy trabajando en un poco de plazo. Quiero decir, no tenemos que llamarlo así y tomaré todo lo que pueda obtener. Si citas de forma casual con la opción de renovar durante las vacaciones de invierno es lo único que termina sucediendo, entonces que así sea, pero la exclusividad a larga distancia es definitivamente el juego final ".

"Parece un poco contraproducente decirme todo esto".

"Oh, no. La honestidad calva es parte de mi estrategia". Stiles golpeó el costado de Derek. "Además, no es como si tuvieras un gran historial para evitar la mierda que podrías ver a una milla de distancia".

Derek le dio un codazo al pie. "Bésame el trasero."

"Vivo con esperanza".

Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual Derek hizo rodar audiblemente sus ojos, luego suspiró. "No estoy teniendo sexo contigo ahora mismo".

"Lo sé. Eso es genial. ¿Te estoy presionando? No pretendo estar presionándote. Me gusta esto, lo que estamos haciendo en este momento. Solo, no dudes en asumir que si alguna vez quieres tener sexo, Estaré tan deprimido por eso, especialmente si se trata de mi lengua en el culo. Porque eso es algo en serio en lo que pienso demasiado. No debería haberlo dicho. Lo siento. Eso sonaba bastante fuerte. No quise decir. de esa manera. Pero, si permites que alguien más te meta la lengua en el culo, yo podría llorar. Mierda. Lo siento. Eso sonó controlador. Tu cuerpo, tus elecciones. Lo respeto totalmente, pero con espíritu de honestidad: lágrimas. lágrimas." Quizás Stiles estaba un poco más borracho de lo que había pensado.

Sin embargo, esos pantalones de chándal se aferraban a los pantalones vaqueros y Stiles no pudo evitar apreciar los resultados. Actualmente estaban bajando un poco, lo suficiente como para que Stiles supiera que Derek estaba usando un bóxer. Lo cual fue ligeramente decepcionante e indescriptiblemente tentador. Decepcionante porque destrozó la ilusión de que Derek podría ser un comando, y tentador porque: Derek en calzoncillos bóxers.

"Los hombres lobo se vuelven posesivos".

"¿Huh?" Las reflexiones de Stiles saltaron la pista un poco. "Oh, sí. Amigo, he sido amigo de Scott por cuánto tiempo ahora? Confía en mí, lo sé. Sus relaciones son intensas".

"Larga distancia lo empeora".

"Prometo que lo haré que valga la pena, sin embargo. Y estoy totalmente listo para cualquier cantidad de hombre lobo loco. Te he estado escribiendo poesía. Lo que me doy cuenta es un poco demasiado. Así que he estado enviándosela a Scott, no tú, porque no soy un completo idiota y no quiero enloquecerte. Pero solo sé que estoy preparado . Quiero decir, solo estoy haciendo haikus en este momento, pero si quieres un pentámetro yámbico, Estoy seguro de que podría llegar a eso ".

"Probablemente quiera que te pongas mi ropa a veces, cuando estás lejos".

"Amigo, puedes volar a Virginia cada dos fines de semana y depositar personalmente una carga fresca de esperma en mi trasero, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Solo dame una pista. Tirarle una de las esposas sucias es realmente No va a ser ...

Stiles se cortó cuando Derek se arrastró bruscamente sobre él, tirando de él en un beso, una mano se enredó en su pelo y la otra empujó debajo de su camisa. De repente, el mundo entero de Stiles era Derek, ardiente y duro encima de él, mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

"Eres el peor idiota, ¿lo sabías?" Derek jadeó contra la boca de Stiles.

Las manos de Stiles buscaron la pretina del pantalón de deporte de Derek y Derek presionó hacia él mientras Stiles le acariciaba la redonda hinchazón de su culo. "¿A quién llamas un idiota? No lo ofrecería a menos que estuviera en el menú".

"¿Y qué más, exactamente, está en el menú?" Derek presionó su cara contra el costado del cuello de Stiles y pasó sus dientes ligeramente sobre el tendón allí. Pensó que los cuellos serían una cosa para él. Su aliento era cálido y sus manos eran fuertes e insistentes, en el pelo de Stiles y agarrando la piel desnuda en su cintura.

Stiles se estremeció cuando Derek lo mordió ligeramente y se clavó en él. Mantenerse coherente se estaba convirtiendo en un desafío. "Bueno, en este momento, no mucho". Stiles llevó sus manos a la parte inferior de la espalda de Derek. Se hundió tan bellamente allí, acentuando los músculos de su espalda y la redondez de su culo. Él como que no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Derek era tan jodidamente hermoso y encima de él, y ¿quién sabía cuándo o si eso volvería a suceder?

Él continuó de todos modos. "Estás un poco borracho y estoy un poco borracho y me dijiste que no, así que, por mucho que me encantaría seguir así, también estoy realmente en nuestra primera vez, y realmente espero que haya un La primera vez y muchas más veces después de eso, pero nuestra primera vez, y todas esas otras veces también, realmente quiero que sean algo más que consensuadas ambiguamente ". A pesar de sus palabras, Stiles se arqueó en la boca de Derek mientras lamía el mentón de la mandíbula de Stiles. "Entonces, lo que estoy diciendo es: definitivamente no quiero parar. Definitivamente, no del todo, pero probablemente tampoco deberíamos tener relaciones sexuales en este momento".

Derek lo besó de nuevo. Tenía la boca húmeda y tibia, y era pesado, su peso apretado, sólido y fuerte, contra el pecho de Stiles. Una de las manos de Stiles se abre paso en el cabello de Derek. Fue absurdamente suave. Quería perderse en Derek, pasar días enteros allí en el sofá con él, pero se obligó a retroceder.

"Jesucristo, no puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto". Respiró hondo, concentrándose en el persistente olor a cerveza y alcohol azucarado, y se zafó de Derek, corriendo a la cocina antes de poder cambiar de opinión. Agarró la chaqueta de Scott del mostrador, metió la cabeza en el congelador durante treinta segundos y luego volvió a la sala de estar.

Derek todavía estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirándolo con ojos entornados. No parecía especialmente rechazado o preocupado, más solo por curiosidad. Lo cual tiene sentido. No había manera de que no pudiera oler qué tan excitado estaba Stiles. Ciertamente no requería que él tuviera los sentidos de hombre lobo. Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que la mierda se podía ver desde el espacio.

Caminó hacia el sofá de nuevo. "Está bien, me voy a ir a casa ahora. Probablemente voy a la ducha pensando en ti. Pero te veré mañana y tendremos otra cita terriblemente incómoda, pero luego tal vez después podamos hacer algo divertido y, también, quizás revise esto. Porque definitivamente estoy a bordo para volver a visitar esto ". Se inclinó para despedirse de Derek con un beso. Fue pensado para ser breve, pero luego Derek se abrió para él como el mejor tipo de sueño húmedo y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no arrastrarse de vuelta a su regazo. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Derek y se obligó a dar dos pasos gigantes hacia atrás. "Está bien. Sí. Me voy a ir ahora. Tú solo, quédate ahí. De acuerdo".

Sonrojándose acaloradamente y tropezando con sus propios zapatos, Stiles retrocedió por la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta su auto.

"Mierda." Él colapsó en el asiento del conductor. "Esa fue la elección correcta. Mierda, esa no parecía la elección correcta. Pero fue la elección correcta". Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Scott.

Scott respondió en el tercer ring. "¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que vendrías con mi chaqueta".

"Sí, entonces ... sobre eso. Necesito que vengas a buscarme".

"Um, está bien, ¿dónde estás?"

"Fuera de la casa de Derek".

"¿Tu automóvil se averió?"

"No, pero estoy borracho y acabo de rechazar a Derek por sexo y estoy realmente tentado de cambiar de opinión, pero estoy bastante seguro de que fue la decisión correcta. Además, los hombres lobo pueden emborracharse, Derek era totalmente grande. -Te he criado todo este tiempo. Se ve muy caliente cuando está borracho y creo que podría estar desarrollando un fetiche de chico de la fraternidad. Podría tener que comprarle un snapback.

"Whoa, espera, espera. ¿Qué?"

"Lo sé , ¿verdad? Inscríbanme para la santidad en este momento. Convertí a Derek Hale en sexo".

"Solo ... no vayas a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy en camino".

"Date prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar".

Stiles colgó, y luego, porque no estaba más allá de las personas con mensajes de texto borrachos que acababa de ver cinco minutos antes, levantó su aplicación de mensajería y se desplazó al número de Derek.

Mañana, jaulas de bateo de Baseline y Broadway, 3pm?

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que su teléfono emitiera una respuesta.

ok

Stiles jalo su cara hacia arriba. 'ok'? ¿De Verdad? Derek merecía ser descaradamente borracho de mensajes de texto. 

págame y cómprame un perrito caliente me debes 4

la respuesta de Scott. La respuesta de Derek se produjo cuando el auto de Scott se detuvo junto al jeep.

el único número que tenía para ti estaba desconectado

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Jesús, Stiles había tenido mejores excusas desde antes de salir de la escuela primaria, que también era cuánto tiempo tenía su número de teléfono actual.

suena como un error de PEBKAC   
Te lo explico,   
ya sabes, qué es Internet   
, mantendré tu secreto por ahora,   
pero solo sé que sé que se

estaba acomodando en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Scott cuando recibió la respuesta de Derek.

ok

"Scott, me está enviando textos de un solo dos caracteres". Stiles trató de no lloriquear, con éxito mixto.

"Stiles, Derek Hale te está enviando un mensaje de texto". Scott sonaba divertido, claramente sin entender la gravedad de la situación y la magnitud del sacrificio de Stiles, apenas quince minutos antes.

"Textos de un solo carácter. Rechacé el sexo por textos de dos caracteres".

"Stiles.  Derek Hale está leyendo tus textos y respondiendo a ellos".

"Hmm ... eso es algo bueno, ¿no?"

"Sí, Stiles. Eso es algo bueno".  
  
  
  


Bueno espero que les haya gustado le doy mil gracias a la escritora Harlanhardway que me permitió traducirlo para ustedes, les dejo el link de la historia original para que le vayan a dar amor 


End file.
